1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to braking systems for fishing reels. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to adjustable braking systems for baitcast fishing reels.
2. Background
Baitcast fishing reels are well known in the art. A baitcasting reel will typically comprise: a split frame having a pair of opposing side plates; a foot extending from the frame for attaching the reel to a fishing rod; a line spool, rotatably positioned between the frame side plates, for retrieving and holding a fishing line; a spool shaft, on which the spool is secured, having ends extending through the frame side plates; a pinion gear (typically a helical gear) provided on the spool shaft; a manually rotatable crank handle; a gear train and crankshaft assembly mechanically linking the crank handle to the spool shaft pinion gear; a level-wind mechanism which transverses the spool during winding to ensure that the fishing line is properly wound along the length of the spool; a clutch mechanism for preventing reverse rotation of the crank handle; an exterior actuator (typically a thumb lever) for disengaging the pinion gear from the spool shaft to allow the spool to rotate freely during casting; and a spool drag or spool braking mechanism.
In most cases, right and left side covers are removably attached to the frame side plates for housing the reel's various operating mechanisms. A right-handed baitcasting reel (i.e., a reel designed for a right-handed user) will typically be structured such that the spool drag or spool braking mechanism is housed under the left side cover, the crank handle is rotatably mounted outside of the right side cover, and the crankshaft, gear train, pinion gear, clutch, and anti-reverse mechanism are housed under the right side cover. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, a left-handed version of generally any baitcasting reel can be produced by simply reversing the arrangement and structure of the reel's components such that the left-handed reel is a mirror image of the right-handed version of the reel.
Spool drag or spool braking systems are commonly used in baitcasting reels to alleviate line backlashing (also referred to as "line nesting") problems. Because they utilize transversely-oriented spools which rotate during casting, baitcasting reels are more prone to backlashing problems than are spinning reels and spin casting reels. Such problems result primarily from the rotational momentum carried by the spool during casting. The most common types of drag/braking mechanisms used in baitcasting reels are magnetic drag brakes and centrifugal (friction) braking systems.
Many environmental factors, as well as personal preferences, affect the amount of braking force which may be appropriate for a given cast. This has led to the development of adjustable braking systems for baitcasting reels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,042, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an adjustable, magnetic drag mechanism which exerts a magnetic drag force on the end of the reel spool. The magnetic force slows rotation of the spool during casting. The mechanism disclosed in the '042 patent comprises: a magnet carrier ring having a plurality of magnets attached thereto; an axially movable cam disc to which the magnet carrier ring is secured; and an adjustment dial projecting through a recess in the left cover. The dial includes cams which are operably associated with the cam disc for selectively moving the carrier ring toward and away from the end of the spool in order to adjust the amount of magnetic drag force applied to the spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,949, also incorporated herein by reference, discloses a centrifugal braking system wherein the braking force exerted by the system can be selectively adjusted. Like the magnetic system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,042, the centrifugal braking system of the '949 patent employs an externally adjustable brake dial having a plurality of smooth cam ramps provided thereon. In the centrifugal braking system of the '949 patent, the cam ramps provided on the brake dial convert rotary movement of the dial into axial movement of a brake ring to thereby selectively adjust the number of braking pieces which can contact the brake ring.
Each of the dial cam systems of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,108,042 and 5,950,949 provides an almost infinite number of possible braking positions within the available rotational range of the dial. Thus, such systems can provide a high degree of adjustability. However, they can also require significant experimentation both to identify preferred braking positions and to relocate such positions when making desired adjustments. Additionally, when used in centrifugal braking devices of the type disclosed in the '949 patent, such systems do not ensure that the braking surface is always properly positioned such that the brake elements are prevented from rubbing and/or binding against the leading edge of the brake ring.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable braking system for a baitcast fishing reel which includes a discreting adjustment mechanism to provide an appropriate number of discrete braking ranges while allowing fine adjustment within each range when appropriate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable braking system whereby a fisherman can easily return to a previous braking position.